


At the end of the world

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Narlily
Kudos: 2





	At the end of the world

我在光线昏暗的长廊里第一次与纳西莎.布莱克碰面，她刚升上四年级，开始厌倦了每天都穿校服，所以总在院徽旁边别一枚漂亮的胸针，以此来满足向人炫耀的欲望。纳西莎走路时永远昂起头颅、目不斜视，那张冷漠的脸庞表明了她根本不屑于看我这种人一眼。几个斯莱特林的女生围绕在她身边充当跟班，她们都留着一头柔顺的金发，细长的躯壳藏在宽大的巫师袍里，好像流水线上量产的工艺制品——这些皮肤苍白、裙子过膝的芭比娃娃，教养良好、笑容甜美，每天早晨都要往纤细的后颈喷上名贵香水，用薄荷牙膏刷两遍牙齿。我刚刚来到霍格沃茨的第一年还在忙着跟同院的波特吵架，并且每个周末都会因为佩妮的事情而睡不着觉。与纳西莎.布莱克近距离接触的机会寥寥无几，那时我以为自己永远不会走入她的世界。

到二年级的时候，我自愿去图书馆当了平斯夫人的助手，帮忙整理书架、登记借书和还书的学生、保持图书馆安静整洁以及警告那些逾期还书或破坏书籍的学生。空闲的时候我会坐在图书馆角落那张破旧的小木桌上，一边喝着常温的树莓果茶一边翻阅自己带过来的麻瓜小说。在这里我见到了布莱克家的每一个孩子，唯一与我同院的是小天狼星，他与詹姆.波特是亲密朋友，因为“敌人的朋友也是敌人”这一简单道理，我与他的关系非常不好。他的弟弟雷古勒斯比他小一岁，今年刚刚来到霍格沃茨，一群斯莱特林的男孩总像口香糖似的黏在他身边。雷古勒斯来图书馆的时候我会故意不去看他，因为一旦那群与他同行的男孩察觉到了我的视线，接下来就会发生很一些很麻烦的事情。纳西莎和雷古勒斯一样是群居生物，每回她来图书馆都会有谁陪在她身边，大部分时候是她的那群斯莱特林女生朋友，少有的几次是她的姐姐安多米达。我总是远远地坐在一旁观察着她，从不出声，也从不主动上前去和她说任何一句话。对于纳西莎.布莱克，或者对于像她那样的人来说，我只是一个肮脏的“泥巴种”。更何况我还有着一头火红的长发，并且被分院帽分配到了格兰芬多。这甚至比单纯地作为一个“泥巴种”还要糟糕。

我并不是一个贪婪的人。如此遥不可及的她对于我来说，是哪怕只能远远地看着也心满意足的存在——因此我甚至不敢想象某一天她会主动来找我。开学三个月后的一个星期五的傍晚，她独自一人出现在图书馆里，身边没有她的那群跟班或者任何一张我熟悉的面孔作为陪伴。我感到十分吃惊，并隐隐约约地预测今天恐怕不会像往常那样平淡而乏味地度过，因为这样的情况是以前从来没有出现过的。她一踏进门就径直朝角落里的小木桌走过来，我吓得赶紧把已经凑到嘴边的茶杯放下，接着不由自主地挺直了后背。她眨了几下眼睛，问我是否在这里工作。我紧张地点了点头，她于是露出一个淡淡的微笑，语气礼貌地请我为她随便找几本好看的故事书作为消遣。我飞快地跑到放文学作品的专区，从书架上挑了几本我很喜欢的小说拿回去给她。但得到书后她并没有离开，而是搬了张椅子在小木桌对面坐了下来。我们一言不发地对视了许久，最终是由我来打破沉默。

那天晚上我们聊了很多东西：布莱克家族的历史，我的姐姐和她的两个姐姐，麻瓜们的生活，霍格沃茨这一届的新生.....一直到很晚、图书馆已经要关门的时候，平斯夫人不得不把我们两个都赶出去。在我们说话的时候她时不时就要转过头环视四周，一旦有人经过她便会露出有些不自然的神色。我想她或许是不愿意被谁看到自己和一个格兰芬多的麻瓜女巫交谈甚欢吧。我尽管为此感到伤心，但仍旧能谅解她的行为——如果有哪个斯莱特林的纯血巫师看到这一幕的话，她一定会陷入十分艰难的境地。所幸我们坐在不起眼的角落里，很少有学生注意到我们。

不知道要聊什么的时候，我便会盯着她别在院徽旁边的胸针——那天她戴的是一只浑身银白的孔雀，眼睛的部位镶嵌着一颗暗红色的宝石，好像凝固了的鲜血一样。她敏锐地察觉到了我的视线，于是问我是否想要几枚她亲手制作的胸针作为礼物。我遵从心意，十分坦诚地点了点头。后来她并没有送我什么东西，时间一长，我也顺其自然地忘记了这件事情。直到十二月底的圣诞节前夕，我收到了一个没有署名的长方形礼盒，里面有一瓶红墨水、一根金色的羽毛笔以及三枚做工精致的胸针。第一枚是五层高的圣诞树，第二枚是格兰芬多的院徽，第三枚是一个红发碧眼、五官漂亮的女孩，胸针背面用丝线质感的金色字体刻着“莉莉.伊万斯”。

我与纳西莎.布莱克或者相爱又或者没有相爱，无论事实是哪个答案都听上去十分荒诞，然而我们之间却又真的产生了那么一种类似于“爱”的感情，我们开始害怕见证虚拟故事里的心碎和分离，开始因为不能在黄昏时分与对方依偎在一起而感到寂寞和失落。下午六点空无一人的教室里，我们舍弃了用于吃晚饭的时间，在寂静的黑暗中接吻、拥抱、窃窃私语，像那些只在夜间绽开的花一样脆弱且小心翼翼。纳西莎牵着我冰凉而又滑溜溜的手，她的眼睛在昏暗的环境下闪烁着刀面反射般的光芒——那是可以燃尽一切的炽热火焰。她的欲望正赤身裸体地站在我面前，欢腾着、呼啸着、刺痛着，以美神维纳斯的高傲姿态向我伸来一支被爱情魔药浸泡过的柳条。

在耳鬓厮磨的余地，她为了缓和气氛（但非常不凑巧地起了反作用），开始无精打采地说起布莱克家的事情：贝拉正在预谋着一次针对麻瓜的屠杀，安多米达最近已经完全不跟家人说话，雷古勒斯越来越频繁地失眠，阿尔法德叔叔又跟沃尔布加吵得不可开交......一代又一代的布莱克们活在家族的阴影里，只有逆子小天狼星格格不入，他很久之前就选择了成为一名叛徒，不仅不愿信奉代代相传的血统理论，甚至还胆敢在家里直呼他父母的名字。纳西莎会把每个布莱克都评头论足一番，但唯独不肯对她自己提起只言片语。窗外忽然刮过来的风像一声无奈的叹息，我毫无预兆地抬头向上面望去，看见泛黄的天花板上有一道道裂缝密密麻麻地交织在一起，微弱的灯光从楼上挤过裂缝照射下来，如同无数只眼睛一般沉默地审判着我们。我忍不住打了个寒战，再度钻进纳西莎温暖的怀抱里。

我们为彼此保守秘密，又或者说我们就是彼此的秘密。纳西莎在其他人面前叫我“伊万斯”，在只有两人独处的时候叫我“莉莉”。我从来没有对自己身边的任何一个人提起过她，而那群跟她同年级的斯莱特林甚至都不知道我这个人的存在。漫长的暑假到来，我们都选择了留校，因为大多数学生已经回到家中，整个霍格沃茨都可以作为我们约会的地方。我们的腋下夹着从图书馆借来的植物图鉴，口袋里塞满了从霍格莫德买来的蜂蜜糖，就这样悠闲散漫地肩并肩走在校园里。

太阳不那么毒辣的时候我们会到湖岸边去，纳西莎允许我躺在她膝盖上睡觉，于是我忐忑不安地把自己的脑袋枕上去，像被母亲放在摇篮里的婴儿一样，全神贯注地倾听着夏蝉鸣叫的声音。那时候我以为我们能够永远维持现状，就像我以为自己能够永远做一个与世隔绝的酷女孩，只谈风月、不问政事，唯一需要纠结的是要选什么花纹的布料做窗帘和桌布，直到八十岁了还在读《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》。然而事实永远能证明我简直错得离谱。在湖边的快乐时光总是由其他人的出现强行收尾。我正处于半睡半醒的状态，纳西莎却突然催我赶紧站起来，因为不远处有一个斯莱特林的学生正向我们这边走过来——纳西莎甚至都不知道那个女孩是谁，但她赶紧朝着与湖相反方向的城堡跑去，以便和我拉开一段可以表明我们俩没有关系的合适距离。直到那个女孩完全消失在视线中，她才终于回到我的身边。在那个蝉声轰鸣的夏季，我们的关系无声无息地裂开了一道缝隙，自此以后再也不曾愈合。

后来我鼓起勇气，把纳西莎拽到空无一人的教室里逼问她是否有考虑过我们的未来。她先是条件性反射地点了点头，但接着认真地思考了几秒种后，又面露难色地摇了摇头。我没有说话，也没有在脸上表现出任何感情——那个问题不仅是在问她也是在问我自己，而我至今无法给出一个答案。纳西莎把脑袋靠在我的肩膀上轻声抽泣，像在说梦话一般嗫嚅着、哽咽着，结结巴巴地为自己的懦弱向我道歉。但这样的我自己是否有资格原谅她呢？

就连梅林都不知道在那一刻我究竟有多想拉起她的手，带着她飞快地逃离这个令人绝望的世界。可是我没有，我甚至都没有温柔地与她十指相扣，告诉她这一切从来就不是我们的错。在她面前，我失去了格兰芬多们一贯保有的勇气和无畏，变得像个哑巴一样说不出一句话来。要过去很久我才会明白，所有人都终有一天要为自己刹那间的软弱付出代价。

我们的爱情故事在纳西莎上七年级的时候以极其惨烈的方式结束。开学几周后的一个星期三，我在城堡里的所有地方都看不见纳西莎的一点踪影，同时非常敏锐地注意到了几乎整个斯莱特林的学生从那天早上起就一直在用古怪的眼神打量着我，与我同院的学生们则纷纷很有默契地对这个异常的现象绝口不提，仿佛他们事先就约定好了一般。直到傍晚课程全部结束了的时候小天狼星在走廊里把我拦住，我这才知道一切的原委——纳西莎和泥巴种谈恋爱的事情被她的父母发现，因此不得不从霍格沃茨退学。尽管我们都对这份地下恋情守口如瓶，但忽然之间整个学校都知道了那个害她落到如此地步的“泥巴种”就是我。那些曾经像蝴蝶般围绕在她身边的女孩们甚至拒绝再提起她的名字，就如同她拒绝向任何人提起我的名字一样。

我跟随小天狼星去了城堡门口，在那里最后一次与我的爱人相见。布莱克夫妇正情绪激动地跟邓布利多校长争论着什么，而她提着自己的行李箱安安静静地站在父母身后，面色苍白、脆弱易碎，如同被豺狼吞食了半个身体的羔羊，就连存活的欲望也已经失去。纳西莎.布莱克，本来可以一生顺遂的纳西莎.布莱克，因为擅自允许我走进她的世界，偏离了她原先应该运行的轨迹。命运一旦坠到谷底，就再难以改变。

纳西莎全程都一言不发地低着头，直到布莱克夫人一把抓住她的手腕要将她带走时，才慌忙地抬起头与我对上视线——我先前从未在她的眼中看到过那般深不见底的绝望。

故事落下帷幕之后，所有人的生活依旧在继续。从霍格沃茨毕业的那年我就成功考取了傲罗执照，接着在邓布利多的邀请下进入凤凰社，因此与詹姆跟小天狼星自然而然地和解。我还经历了很多很多事情，其中大部分是学生时代的自己从来不曾想象过的：我有整整十三个用以伪装的化名，我为了保护自己随身携带两根魔杖跟一把左轮手枪，我因为害怕连累家人而长达两年不跟他们有任何联系，我跟凤凰社的同伴们数次从伏地魔的追捕下幸运地逃脱......再过一些时间，战争进入白热化阶段，每天都接连不断地传来其他人的死讯，有些与我素不相识，有些则曾和我并肩作战。几乎每个晚上我都要先哭上好久才能入睡，直到再后来，死亡开始变得司空见惯，我也开始变得铁石心肠，不再犹豫、不再彷徨，不再为了那些我无法拯救的人而动摇。

关于纳西莎的消息我只听过一次，是说她在父母的安排下跟马尔福家族的卢修斯结了婚，不到一年就生下了他们的长子德拉科。告诉我这件事的人还评价说：“她以前上学的时候闹出过一次非常严重的丑闻，居然还有纯血统的男巫愿意跟她结婚，真是不可思议。”我心里十分不满，却只能在表面上敷衍地点点头表示应和。我不知道纳西莎是否愿意接受这种结局，但无论是哪种情况，她都对此无能为力。

后来的后来我又认识了许许多多可爱的女孩，她们与我共享冰淇淋和公寓门口的鞋柜，也永远热衷于在早晨为我带一杯可以提神的咖啡。我们的关系好到能同穿一条裙子，这甚至让我害怕她们会成为我的软肋。我一直都在不断地结交新的朋友。直到我不再会想起纳西莎.布莱克为止。


End file.
